The invention relates to a fuel injection pump. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, injection timing adjustment is effected solely in accordance with rpm. Combustion in an internal combustion engine, however, is affected very greatly as well by the load on the engine, so that the load must also be taken into consideration in optimizing the course of combustion at the onset of injection.